


my ocs

by navywingz



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navywingz/pseuds/navywingz
Summary: descriptions of my ocs
Kudos: 1





	1. sammy

• basic info •

full name: samuel wilson

age: 18

gender: genderfluid (male/agender)

sexuality: polysexual

birthday: october 29th

• appearance •

eye color: jade

hair color: strawberry blonde

skin tone: pale ivory

height: 5’10

weight: 145

• personality •

likes: music, his friends, sleeping, cats, cities

dislikes: drama, hate, bugs, lightning

personality traits: chill, friendly, easygoing, kinda lazy

strengths: patient, can play lots of instruments

weaknesses: easily loses motivation, has trouble finishing projects

• extra •

-birthday is on national cat day

-makes chillhop music

-lives with his best friend slider

-attracted to emby people and guys

-uses he/they pronouns

-he’s a redesign of my old demigirl oc sammy

-his favorite animal is a cat


	2. tony

• basic info •

full name: tony mills

age: 15

gender: male

sexuality: heterosexual

birthday: january 27th 

• appearance •

eye color: light turquoise

hair color: natural black

skin tone: porcelain 

height: 5’10

weight: 120

• personality •

likes: film, people who won't judge him, writing, friends, reading

dislikes: being bullied, not finishing a project on time, being late

strengths: hard worker, creative, skilled in film, cinematography and photography

weaknesses: can’t see color, overworks himself, afraid to disappoint

greatest fear: disappointing others

personality: motivated, hard-working, loyal, dedicated

• extra •

-has a condition called achromatopsia, which makes it so he can’t see color  
-was bullied for his condition, and it made him insecure  
-wears only black, white and grey  
-dating starr  
-star sign is aquarius  
-drinks a lot of coffee


End file.
